Not About The Rain
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast : Do Kyungsoo Son Jihyun Other Cast Genre : Romance, Sad Length : Oneshoot this story for PULPIER 2nd GA


Not About The Rain

Author: Putrinajmi

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Son Jihyun

Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Sad

Length : Oneshoot

Udah bikin sampe lebih dari 25 lembar terus filenya tiba-tiba ilang. Beuuhhh... nyesek bgt vroh. Udah waktunya mepet lagi. Tapi yaudahlah ya.. yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Semoga kesabaran dan keikhlasan ane ngebuat Sehun makin cinta wkwkwk.

For a better interraction follow my instagram putrinajmi, my twitter poetrynajmi (Njiiiirrr alay bet nama usernya), or my facebook putri najmi. tanya-tanya aja jangan malu-malu :D hati-hati typo berkeliaran dimana saja.

Happy Read~

 _Hujan punya cerita._

 _Tantang aku, tentang kamu, tentang kita._

 _Begitu banyak kisah yang tertulis saat hujan._

 _Memenuhi seluruh kertas putih disetiap lembarannya dengan berbagai warna tinta._

 _Hujan punya cerita._

 _Tentang kegembiraan,_

 _Tentang kebahagiaan,_

 _Tentang ketulusan,_

 _Atau... mungkin itulah cerita yang kita ketahui dari hujan._

Hujan yang tadi sore mengguyur kota Seoul menyisakan gerimis dan genangan air dijalan. Benar-benar suasana yang cocok untuk digunakan istirahat dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat panas. Tapi tidak dengan seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di luar pagar pembatas jembatan dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terentang itu. Yup! Ia akan melakukannya disini, lompat dari ketinggian. Ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya disini.

"Babo namja." Kata seorang yeoja, membuat namja itu menoleh. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Loncat dari sana dengan gaya super indah?" lanjut yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya namja itu sebal.

"Lebih dari jutaan orang diluar sana berjuang mati-matian demi hidup mereka. Dan kau? Kau ingin merelakan hidupmu dengan loncat indah?"

Namja itu terdiam, tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Ahjussi, aku lapar. Kau ingin makan bersamaku? Bagaimana kalau Sundubu Jjigae? Bibimbap? Jjangmyeon?" kata yeojja itu sambil mengecek uang yang ia bawa di dalam kantong.

"Aku ingin Sundubu Jigae."jawab namja itu dengan nada datar.

Yeoja tadi yang mendengar jawaban namja itu pun kaget. Tak disangka namja seperti itu bisa dibujuk dengan makanan.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangan. "Do Kyungsoo imnida."

Yeoja itu menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo sambil terkikik. "Son Jihyun imnida."

Langit masih tampak gelap meski hari sudah siang. Hujan yang turun sejak satu jam lalu, sukses membuat Jihyun menggigil, menahan dingin yang menusuk kulit. Dan sialnya ia tak membawa jaket maupun payung.

Jihyun mendesah, matanya mencari-cari sebuah cafe terdekat dari tempatnya berteduh sekarang. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah cafe yang letaknya disudut jalan. Cafe bernuansa vintage dengan kanopi magenta bertuliskan "Acogedor Cafe" dengan hutuf putih tebal tergantung elegan di depan cafe itu.

Jihyun mengikat rambutnya sambil menatap kearah langit. Kemudian berlari menuju cafe itu. Suasana cafe itu tampak ramai. Dan ternyata bagian dalamnya sangat nyaman dan indah.

Jihyun duduk di dekat jendela, dan memesan secangkir cokelat panas. Sepertinya hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti, jadi Jihyun mengeluarkan sketchbook beserta pensil dari dalam tasnya, dan mulai menggambar sambil sesekali mengamati hujan.

Tiba-tiba sebuaah jaket hitam menutupi pundaknya, diikuti suara namja yang tak asing baginya.

"Omoo~ kau pandai menggambar."

Jihyun menatap bingung namja yang sekarang sudah duduk di depannya. Ia sepertinya pernah bertemu namja itu, tapi ia lupa.

"Aigoo~ kau lupa padaku?"

Jihyun mengangguk.

"Aku namja yang dua minggu lalu berada di luar pagar pembatas jembatan, yangg kemudian ditolong oleh yeoja cerewet." Jelas namja itu. Mendapatkan pandangan tak mengerti dari lawan bicaranya, namja itupun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada jengkel.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau ingat?"

Kerutan di dahi Jihyun menghilang, digantikan dengan senyuman. "Ah! Jadi kau namja yang gagal bunuh diri demi makanan itu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang namja datang menginterupsi obrolan asik mereka.

"YA! Kyungsoo-ya, aku sudah menunggumu lama diluar. Dan kau malah asik berkencan dengan seorang yeoja tanpa mengenalkan diriku?" kata namja itu kesal.

Tangannya terulur dihadapan Jihyun. "Hey! nona manis, perkenalkan Kim Jongin imnida. Panggil saja Kai oppa." Kata Kai memperkenalkan diri.

Jihyun menyambut uluran tangan Kai sambil terkikik geli. "Oh! Anyeong Kai oppa, Son Jihyun imnida."

"Jihyun-ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Jihyun hendak melepas jaket Kyungsoo yang ia kenakan, namun sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Jangan dilepas, Kau pakai saja." Ucapnya. Kemudian kepalanya mendekat ke telinga Jihyun. "Bajumu basah. Aku bahkan bisa melihat pakaian perangmu dari jauh." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jihyun yang mengerti arti dari perkataan 'pakaian perang' pun sontak menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Jihyun menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan keluar. "Ba-bagaimana a-aku bisa mengembalikan jaket ini?" tanya Jihyun gugup.

"Berikan ponselmu padaku." Ucap Kungsoo.

Jihyun merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dan terlihat sedang mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel Jihyun.

"Igeo, nomor ku sudah ada di ponselmu. Hubungi aku kalau kau ingin mengembalikannya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengembalikan ponsel Jihyun lalu berjalan keluar cafe sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jihyun.

Semenjak itu, Jihyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi dekat. Meski tak sering bertemu, setiap hari mereka selalu berhubungan satu sama lain lewat telepon atau media sosial mereka.

"Jadi... kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jihyun?" tanya Kai sambil memerhatikan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya.

Kyungsoo tercenung. Senyuman yang sejak tadi mengembang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Kau sudah gila Kai. Kau pikir aku masih memiliki hak untuk hal percintaan seperti itu?" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa emosi. "Bahkan kemungkinan hidup untuk seseorang sepertiku hanya 10%. Aku sekarat Kai." Lanjutnya sendu.

Kai melempar bantal dengan jengkel ke arah Kyungsoo yang segera menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara sekarat dan jadilah yang 10% itu. Bertahanlah demi Jihyun. Hiduplah demi dia!" kata Kai kesal.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya, memungut jaketnya di lantai dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau, Aku, Jihyun dan semua orang di dunia ini tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kalaupun akhirnya menyedihkan, setidaknya kau sudah mencoba." Ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Jihyun menghela napas berkali-kali. Pandangannya meneliti seluruh penjuru cafe itu. Dua minggu yang lalu Jihyun sudah mengundang Kyungsoo untuk melihat perform sederhananya. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai, tapi Jihyun bahkan tak dapat mennemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun.

Tepukan lembut Baekhyun—partner duetnya, menyadarkannya. Jihyun menoleh ke arah tepukannya dan langsung disuguhkan senyuman bersinar Baekhyun yang mampu membuat yeoja di luar sana meneteskan air liur.

"Wae? Tak perlu gugup seperti itu. Kau kan memiliki suara malaikat sama sepertiku." Hibur Baekhyun percaya diri.

Jihyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hwaiting oppa!" kata Jihyun menyemangati.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo memasuki cafe yang di beritahukan Jihyun dua minggu lalu dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya segera menelusuri cafe itu untuk mencari Jihyun. Dan ia menemukan Jihyun diatas panggung sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari tahun 1931 yang dinyanyikan Ernie Birchill, Dream A Little Dream Of Me. Dimainkan dengan gitar acoustic, membuat lagu itu tampak seperti lagu baru yang sedang populer.

/daehotv/dream-a-little-dream-of-me

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat dan bersandar di didnding. Meski nantinya Jihyun akan sulit menemukannya, nyatanya tempat itu adalah tempat paling strategis untuk melihat Jihyun.

Dengan memakai kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit yang dipadukan dengan rok diatas lutut berwarna merah, Jihyun terlihat sangat manis dan percaya diri.

"BAEKHYUN OPPA!" Para penonton berteriak histeris saat namja di samping Jihyun menyanyikan bagiannya.

"Aahh... jadi namja itu bernama Baekhyun?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali terlihat menghela napasnya ketika Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Jihyun, tersenyum dan saling pandang dengan Jihyun. Hatinya merasa panas, tak rela jika Jihyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja lain.

Di lagu-lagu berikutnya Jihyun dan Baekhyun membawakan lagu dari Vanilla Acoustic, dan lagu duet populer berjudul dream.

/bubblefeetsound/vanillaacoustic_track6

/k2nblog26/suzy-baekhyun-dream

"Baekhyun oppa benar-benar tampan. Aku ingin sekali menjadi yeojachingunya." Kata seorang yeoja di depan Kyungsoo kepada temannya.

Temannya tertawa. "Berhentilah bermimpi dan hadapi kenyataan. Lihat, bukankah mereka berdua sangat serasi?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dan Jihyun.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit tak suka. Entah kenapa rasanya Kyungsoo ingin membawa kabur Jihyun sekarang juga, dan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau Jihyun miliknya.

"Kamsahamnida yeoreobun." Ucap Baekhyun dan Jihyun berbarengan sambil melambaikan tangan ketika musik berhenti, kemudian menghilang dari atas panggung.

Jihyun tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo di bawah panggung.

"Kita harus bicara." Kata Kyungsoo tegas kemudian menarik tangan Jihyun keluar cafe.

Jihyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan alis mengerut, tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya marah. Kedua mata Kyungsok menatap Jihyun tajam dan lembut secara bersamaan.

Jihyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya. Kyungsoo mencium Jihyun tepat dibibir.

Jihyun melepaskaan pagutan Kyungsoo dengan mendorong dadanya sekuat tenaga, menampar Kyungsoo tepat di pipi, dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung.

Kyungsoo dan Jihyun secara tak sengaja bertemu setelah sebelumnya tak saling menghubungi selama tak kurang dari dua minggu. Jihyun merasa kecewa pada Kyungsoo di pertemuan terakhir mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa malu akan perbuaannya, itulah sebabnya kenapa ia tak menghubungi Jihyun.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada di Acogedor Cafe. Suasananya canggung karena baik Jihyun maupun Kyngsoo tak ada yang bicara. keduanya sibuk dengan pertanyaan dalam batin mereka. Bahkan live music yang sedang dimainkanpun tak membuat suasana menghangat.

Kyungsoo membuka percakapan. "Jihyun-ah, soal waktu itu a—"

"Bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain saja?" potong Jihyun.

''Mianhae. Jeong—''

''Aku sungguh tak ingin membahas hal itu. aku pergi.'' Potong Jihyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo menahan Jihyun yang ingin pergi. ''Baiklah.'' Kata Kyungsoo mengalah.

Jihyun duduk kembali, namu kali ini Kyungsoo lah yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jihyun.

Alunan musik live yang sedari tadi mengiringi pun terhenti setelah selesai memainkan salah saatu lagu dari boyband terkenal, EXO.

"A..A...A..." suara seorang namja. Membuat Jihyun yang tadi menunduk memainkan makanannya, dengan sigap mendongak melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Mau apa dia disana." gumam Jihyun dengan dahi yang berkerut heran.

"Anyeonghaseyo... D.O. imnida. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu malam indah kalian." Kyungsoo menggaruk alisnya yang tak gatal. Ia mulai ragu dengan aksinya ini. "Aku ingin minta maaf pada seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang aku cintai. Yeoja yang membuatku ingin keluar dari zona aman. Yeoja yang ku buat kecewa karena rasa cemburuku. Aku tahu aksi ku ini terbilang norak. Tapi Jinhyun-ah jeongmal mianhaeyo." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus. Kemudian ia duduk, mengambil sebuah gitar acoustic di sebelahnya dan mulai memainkannya.

Suara bass milik Kyungsoo mengalunkan nyanyian merdu sebuah lagu berjudul Boyfriend yang dipopulerkan oleh Justin Bieber.

/queenpcy/audio-151010-do-ft-chanyeol-boyfriend-acoustic-ver-originally-by-justin-bieber-exo-love-concert

"Jadi Jihyun-ah will you be my girlfriend?" tanya Kyungsoo memandang Jihyun penuh harap.

Semua orang yang ada di cafe itu sontak menoleh kearah pandangan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kearah seorang yeoja yang tersipu malu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap dan berlari keluar cafe dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kamsahamnida yeorobun." Kata Kyungsoo kepada semua orang yang ada di cafe. "Karena aku sedang berbahagia... aku akan mentraktir semua orang disini. Selamat menikmati malam yang indah ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian meengejar Jihyun dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Jihyun dan sejurus kemudian ia mendekapnya. "Gomawo Jihyun-ah." Gumam Kyungsoo yang di balas anggukan oleh Jihyun.

"Jadi... kemarin itu karena kau cemburu?" tanya Jihyun. "Kau bahkan tak menghubungiku selama dua minggu." Lanjut Jihyun lalu memukul dada Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Namja mana yang tak cemburu melihat yeoja yang dicintainya bermesra-mesraan dengan namja lain?" bela Kyungsoo.

Jihyun tergelak. "Hahahaha... jadi aku bahkan tak boleh bermesra-mesraan deengan oppa ku sendiri?" tanya Jihyun.

"O-oppa mu?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ne." Jawab Jihyun lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas. Mengambil sebuah foto yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto keluarga, kemudianmenunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Namanya Son Baekhyun. Dia lebih tua empat tahun dariku." Jelas Jihyun singkat. "Bukankah dia tampan? Aku bersumpah aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya jika aku bukan yeodongsaengnya." Racau Jihyun.

"Anio. Aku bertaruh kau pasti akan tetap jatuh cinta padaku jika seandainya kau bukan keluarganya." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Aigooo~ kau terlalu percaya diri D.O-ssi." ledek Jihyun.

"Aaahhh... terserah saja. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku namjachingumu." Kata Kyungsoo seraya memeluk Jihyun. "Saranghae Jihyun-ah." Lanjutnya.

"Ne. Nado saranghae oppa." Balas Jihyun lalu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Jihyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kajja... Nal ttalawa." Ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan memberhentikan taxi yang lewat didepannya.

Jihyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di atap gedung yang sudah lama tak terpakai . Dari atas gedung itu mereka dapat melihat keindahan malam kota Seoul. Lampu-lampu gedung yang terlihat berwarna-wani, gemerlap bintang yang seakan-akan berada diatas kepala, dan jangan lupakan juga angin malam yang berhembus.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Jihyun menggeleng. "Opsoyo." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah ini terlihat indah?" tanya Jihyun memandang kedepan tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jihyun berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di sudut bangunan dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa botol beling di tangannya.

"Igeo." Kata Jihyun sambil menyerahkan botol yang tadi dibawanya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau lihat gedung tak terpakai yang ada didepan sana?" tanya Jihyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. "Dalam hitungan ketiga kita lemparkan botol ini ke jendela gedung itu bersama-sama." Lanjutnya.

"Hana..."

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dul..."

"Oh ayolaahh Jihyun-ah kita tak harus melakukan ini." Bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Set..."

PRANK!

Suara kaca pecah dari gedung depan terdengar nyaring.

"Oppa, Kali ini lakukan sambil berteriak."usul Jihyun.

"AAAAAAA..." Teriak keduanya bersama-sama sambil melempar botol.

PRANK!

Kali ini suara kaca pecah terdengar lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang." Kata Jihyun tenang yang dibalas dengan pandangan tak percaya dari Kyungsoo. "Kajja! Kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian." Lanjut Jihyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Apa yang diucapkan Jihyun benar. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. Kemudian disusul dengan suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Jihyun dan Kungsoo terengah-engah setelah berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian. Dan disinilah mereka bersembunyi di sebuah lorong sempit yang sempit hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Jihyun-ah." Kata Kyungsoo.

Jihyun tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga Kyungsoo dapat melihat deretan giginya yang rata. "Ini seru kan? Apa kau suka?" tanya Jihyun.

"Ne. Jantungku rasanya ingin meledak." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian terkikik geli.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jihyun, ketika Jihyun ingin menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Kepalanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan untuk tidak bersuara. Tak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat kemudian menjauh.

"Syukurlah... kita am—" belum sempat Jihyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibir Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu melumat bibir Jihyun.

Jihyun mematung ditempat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memejamkan mata terlihat menikmati. Kyungsoo memanggut bibir Jihyun, yang dibalas dengan cumbuan kecil sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap Jihyun dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayo pulang. "kata Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Jihyun.

Pagi harinya, Kyugsoo bangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Hal yang biasa , namun tetap saja terasa menyakitkan. Ia mencoba berdiri namun seperti biasa, dan mendapati rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh mukanya dan menggosok giginya. Bibirnya tertarik membuat suatu lengkungan yang disebut senyuman, kala ia mengingat ciuman intensnya bersama Jihyun. Bahkan ia sudah melupakan rasa pening di kepalanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga sambil bersiul ceria, dan mendapati Kai sedang asik bermain game di ponselnya sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku sepagi ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Pagi kau bilang?" balas Kai kemudian mengedikkan dagunya ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.27. "Aku bahkan sudah menunggumu yang tidur seperti bayi itu sejak dua jam yang lalu." Lanjutnya.

"Mian. Wae geurae?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai mem-pause gamenya kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kau benar-benar tak ingin memberitahuku, huh?" kesalnya.

"Wae?" balas Kyungsoo berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Aku sempat bertemu Do ahjumma tadi pagi, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia bilang, kau pulang larut malam sambil bersiul. Bahkan semalam kau menciumnya dan memeluknya berkali-kali sambil bersenandung lagu-lagu cinta." Jelas Kai mulai kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius, kemudian duduk disamping Kai. "Aku... aku akan bertahan hidup demi Jihyun, demi yeojachinguku."

Kai tersenyum menggoda. "Aigoo~ akhirnya temanku membuka hatinya untuk seorang yeoja."

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kalau begitu ayo kita beli _game_ terbaru untuk merayakan diriku!" teriak Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Kyungsoo dan Jihyun sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah Jihyun sambil memandang hujan yang turun sangat deras.

"Sepertinya malam ini kita gagal pergi ke bioskop." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memandang hujan.

Jihyun meletakkan dua cangkir berisi cokelat panas di meja yang berada di hadapan mereka lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Gwaenchanayo oppa."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Jihyun.

Jihyun mengangguk kemudian meneguk cokelat panas miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo sendu.

Jihyun meletakkan gelas coklat miliknya, dan memandang Kyungsoo dalam. "Wae? Kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" tanya Jihyun.

"Anio. Aku hanya penasaran dengan jawabanmu."

Jihyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu.. aku akan mencarimu. Tak perduli dimana kau berada, kau tahu betul aku pasti dapat menemukanmu." Kata Jihyun kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Kyungsoo. "Dan aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan tendangan telak dariku tepat dibokongmu." Lanjutnya kemudian terkikik geli.

"ASTAGA OPPA! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!" teriak Jihyun terkejut saat melihat darah mengalir dari lubang hidung namjachingunya.

Kyungsoo hendak menyapu darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tangannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil nan lembut terulur menyeka darah dihidungnya dengan raut wajah perhatian bercampur khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo oppa?" tanya Jihyun khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo Jihyun-ah aku hanya sedikit kedinginan."bohong Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Jihyun kemudian berlari kedalam rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jihyun kembali dengan membawa selimut ditangannya, kemudian melilitkan selimut itu dibadan Kyungsoo.

"Berikan tanganmu oppa!" perintah Jihyun.

Kyugsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian Jihyun meniupnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau kedinginan oppa. Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap Jihyun disela-sela kegiatannya meniup tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Jihyun-ah."

"Tapi... hmmm.." Jihyun tercekat ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik tangannya lalu melumat bibirnya lembut.

 _Manis..._

 _Rasanya sangat manis..._

 _Oppa menciumku lagi..._

 _Aigoo... aku tak bisa berfikir jernih..._

 _Hujan deras, dan oppa menciumku. Bukankah ini seperti adegan di drama-drama milik Baekhyun oppa?_

"Omoo~ uri Jihyun sudah besar." Kata suara berat, menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Jihyun. Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan sigap, keduanya bediri dan membetulkan pakaian masing-masing.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan pergi." Kata Baekhyun sambil terkik geli.

Jihyun melempar sandal yang ia kenakan tepat mengenai dada Baekhyun. "KAU MENYEBALKAN OPPA!" teriak Jihyun kesal.

Jihyun menatap cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyuman terkembang. Gaun Michael Kors pemberian oppanya membuatnya tampak semakin menawan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga riasan minimalisnya yang bisa membuat namja menoleh dua kali padanya. Jihyun sangat bersemangat sekali untuk menghadiri ajakan dinner dari Kyungsoo tiga hari lalu. Dinner yang spesial, begitu kata Kyungsoo.

Jihyun memasuki Pierre Gagnaire a Seoul, salah satu restaurant termewah di Seoul. Jantungnya kini berdegup tak karuan. Ia gugup. Sang pramusaji mengantarkan Jihyun menuju meja yang sudah di reservasi atas nama Do Kyungsoo. dan ternyata namjachingunya belum datang.

Jihyun melirik arlojinya. 48 menit sudah ia duduk disana menunggu Kyungsoo, namun ia tak kunjung datang. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Jihyun mencoba menelepon, namun ponselnya tak aktif. Ia mulai gelisah. pikiran-pikiran negatif menghantuinya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ponsel Kai—sahabat Kyungsoo, pun tak aktif.

Jihyun menyerah. Ia memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah 90 menit ia menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tak datang juga. Perasaan kesal, marah, kecewa, sedih dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat matanya panas, diikuti cairan bening yang keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Jihyun memberhentikan taxi yang lewat dan menaikinya masih dengan air mata yang belum mau berhenti. Hatinya sesak. Dan semakin sesak jika ia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Diluar,hujan mulai turun dengan deras.

 _Kenapa dia jahat sekali?_

 _Apa ia lupa?_

 _Kenapa ia tak meneleponku?_

 _Apa diabaik-baik saja?_

 _Dimana aku bisa menemuinya? Aku bahkan tak tahu rumahnya. Aku...aku... bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya._

 _Oh yaa ampuunn... aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongnya jika kami bertemu._

 _Kyungsoo sialan!_

Tiga minggu sudah semenjak kejadian itu. Dan Jihyun belum pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari Kyungsoo. Tak hanya Kyungsoo, Kai satu-satunya sumber informasi Jihyun pun tak ada kabarnya. Mereka berdua bagaikan hilang di telan bumi.

Setiap hari yang dilakukan Jihyun adalah memandang kosong acara-acara di layar televisi. Terlihat menonton, tapi tidak. Pikirannya menerawang jauh memikirkan Kyungsoo.

"YA! Jihyun-ah." Panggil Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan kakinya didepan wajah Jihyun.

Jihyun menarik kaki Baekhyun hingga oppanya itu jatuh terduduk.

"ARRGGHHH! APP—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jihyun memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Appo oppa. Appo..." gumamnya disela-sela tangisannya.

"Aigoo~ bukannya harusnya aku yang mengeluh seperti itu?" balas Baekhyun kemudian menyentil dahi Jihyun. Jihyun menatap Baekhyn dengan pandangan siap memprotes perbuatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jihyun. "Mau ikut oppa dan eomma ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Jihyun berhenti menangis. "Aku pastikan appa pasti sudah merindukan kita berdua." Lanjutnya. "Eotte?" tanyanya lagi.

Jihyun mengangguk. "Ne, chamkamman. Aku akan ganti baju." Ucap Jihyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Jihyun. "Oppa pasti akan membantumu menendang bokong namja itu." Kata Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, oppa." Balas Jihyun lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Appa, aku datang." Kata Jihyun ceria pada seorang namja berusia 48 tahun itu. Di tubuhnya dipasangkan alat penunjang hidup.

Jihyun memegang tangan hangat appanya. Diciumnya tangan appanya dengan sayang.

"Hey, Appa. Bukankah ini sangat keterlaluan? Bagaimana mungkin kau tertidur selama 8 bulan seperti ini? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Jihyun. sebulir air mata menetes dari mata indahnya.

Tak ada respon. Hanya napas lemah yang berhembus melalui selang oksigen dihidung mancungnya.

Son ahjumma mendekat, kemudian memeluk Jihyun menguatkan.

Jihyun melepas pelukan eommanya, dan meminta izin keluar.

Jihyun berjalan menuju cafetaria yang ada di Rumah Sakit itu. Mungkin secangkir kopi hangat dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Kai berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk, dan penampilan yang kacau.

"Aha! Aku menemukanmu!" teriak Jihyun.

Jihyun berjalan pasti, mendekati Kai yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang namja yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Seorang namja yang selalu ada dipikirannya. Kyungsoo.

Jihyun menatap Kai penuh tanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Jihyun. "Aku bersedia menjelaskan semuanya." Ucapnya.

"Kyungsoo sakit Jihyun-ah." Ucap Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Jihyun. dadanya terasa nyeri.

Kai terdiam,

Jihyun mencengkram lengan Kai dan menariknya tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahan dengan diamnya Kai yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Kai menggenggam lengan Jihyun lembut. " Leukimia stadium akhir."

Jihyun meluruh, jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas, tak sanggup menahan badannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu?" gumam Jihyun.

"Mianhae Jihyun-ah. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau kau mengetahuinya. Demi tuhan Jihyun.. Kyungsoo bertahan hidup lebih lama demi dirimu. Dan dia memutuskan menjalani sisa hidupnya bersamamu, Karena dia mencintaimu. Dan hari dimana ia mengajakmu makan malam spesial, itu adalah hari dimana kondisinya menurun."jelas Kai.

Air mata mengalir deras, tak mampu lagi dibendung.

"Kyungsoo sekarat Jihyun-ah." Lanjut kai.

Kai membawa Jihyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu kedalam pelukannya. Jihyun yang masih belum menerima kenyataan pun hanya terdiam lunglai dipelukan Kai.

"Ingin menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Kai.

Jihyun melepas pelukan Kai. "Anio. Aku akan menemuinya besok." Jawab Jihyun kemudian berjalan lunglai menuju ruang rawat appanya.

Pagi itu hujan turun dengan deras. Kyungsoo duduk diranjangnya dengan disangga bantal yang membuatnya nyaman, sambil menatap hujan.

"Aku menemukanmu." Ucap Jihyun kemudian memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya menatap hujan pun menoleh cepat kearah yeoja yang ia rindukan itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

Tanpa dapat menahan perasaan rindunya, Jihyun menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jihyun erat-erat."Kau sudah tau semuanya ya." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Ah... aku katahuan." Candanya.

"Wae? Hiks... kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" kata Jihyun disela-sela tangisnya.

Jihyun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk bersila dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Jihyun, dan mengecup kedua mata Jihyun bergantian.

Kyungsoo melepas _beanie_ -nya ."Aku takut kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Lihat! aku botak sekarang. Apa kau masih mencintaiku dan kepala botakku ini?" hibur Kyungsoo.

"Punggungku pegal. Bagaimana kalau kita berbaring saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jjihyun bangkit dari duduknya, dan berdiri disisi ranjang. "Apa kau lelah? Harusnya aku tak boleh membuatmu lelah. Sebaiknya aku pamit pulang." Kata Jihyun yang merasa cemas.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jihyun. "Anio. Andwae. Kumohon jangan pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jihyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jihyun, lalu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi tempat untuk Jihyun berbaring disampingnya.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Menikmati suara hujan, berbaring bersama, dan berpelukan dalam keheningan. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Menikmati kehangatan bersama.

"Saranghaeyo." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup dahi Jihyun.

"Nado saranghae oppa." Balas Jihyun kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemuiku?"

"Kemarin, saat aku menjenguk appa, aku bertemu dengan Kai." Jawab Jihyun.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Appamu? Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Awal pertemuan kita, adalah saat dimana appaku masuk rumah sakit, dan koma. Terjadi kerusakan di ginjalnya. Dan parahnya lagi, racunnya sudah menyebar ke syaraf otaknya."ucap Jihyun kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Semua orang dirumah syok akan hal ini. Kau tahu? Appa bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sakit separah itu. Sama sepertimu yang tak membiarkanku tahu." Lanjut Jihyun sambil memandang Kyungsoo sendu. "Appa adalah namja tampan yang romantis dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tak perduli seberapa beratnya masalah, ia akan tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kau bisa melihat itu dari Baekhyun oppa. Mereka berdua sangat mirip."jelas Jihyun.

"Aku tak pernah melihat appa ku lagi sejak aku berumur lima tahun. Yang ku tahu, dia meninggalkan eomma dan aku demi yeoja lain." Ucap Kyungsoo menerawang. "Eommaku seorang dokter anak. Dan sejak kejadian itu, dia menghabiskan waktunya di Rumah Sakit demi melupakan appa, dan membiarkanku dirawat oleh seorang ahjumma." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jihyun menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Jangan diteruskan. Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih." Ucap Jihyun.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jihyun erat. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai turun di rambut Jihyun.

"Jihyun-ah, Aku ingin hidup." Ucap Kyungsoo pilu. "Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, memandang hujan, memelukmu seperti ini sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun. Aku ingin menua bersamamu." Tangisnya meledak. Bahunya berguncang karena isak tangisnya.

Jihyun terharu akan perkataan Kyungsoo. ia mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

"Uljima... Uljima oppa... kau akan hidup. Kita akan seperti ini selamanya. Kau akan selalu bersamaku oppa." Ucap Jihyun. air mata mengalir deras dipipinya tanpa bisa ditahan.

Dalam tangis yang dalam, Kyungsoo dan Jihyun berpelukan di ranjang yang sama, di ruangan yang sama dengan diiringi derasnya hujan yang seakan mengiringi kepiluan yang mereka rasakan.

Didepan pintu ruang yang sedikit terbuka itu, eomma Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sejak tadi berdiri di sana, mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi mereka.

Tengah malamnya, Kyungsoo menemui appa Jihyun yang dirawat tak jauh dari ruangannya. Kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kata Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri. "Aku namjachingu putrimu. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali ahjussi. Tapi... kau harus bangun sekarang. Putrimu membutuhkanmu ahjussi." Lanjut Kyungsoo kemudian terdiam sambil menatap wajah Son ahjussi.

"Karena... karena aku akan pergi. Mian, jeongmal mianhaeyo ahjussi, karena kepergian ku akan membuat putrimu sedih. aku pergi, bukan berarti aku tak mencintainya ahjussi. Aku sangat mencintai Jihyun, aku sangat mencintainya. tp sepertinya waktu telah habis, Aku harus pergi. Jadi ahjussi... kumohon bangun dari tidurmu dan hiburlah Jihyun saat aku pergi nanti." Jelas Kyungsoo, matanya memerah menahan tangis. "Kamsahamnida ahjussi." Lanjutnya, kmudian pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat itu.

"Kai-ya, biasanya dalam sebuah novel romance, orang-orang yang sekarat mempunyai permintaan terakhir." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai yang sedang asik memainkan _game_ di ponselnya pun sontak menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk. "Ne. Katakan saja." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Kai. "Aku ingin kau menjaga Jihyun saat aku pergi."

"NDE?" teriak Kai setengah berdiri dari duduknya. "KAU GILA, HUH?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya untukku." Ulang Kyungsoo mantap.

"Anio. Aku tidak mau." Tegas Kai.

"Wae? Kau bilang kau akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Kau bilang kau ingin hidup kan? Jadi silakan jaga Jihyunmu." Kata Kai tajam.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Kau tahu aku tak mampu Kai-ya. Setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang jika kau yang menjaganya." Ucap Kyungsoo sendu. "Kumohon." Lanjutnya.

"Molla." Balas Kai kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Pagi harinya tepat pukul 04.00 am, kondisi Kyungsoo menurun drastis. Orang-orang tersayangnya pun sudah berjejer diluar ruang ICCU itu, menunggu dengan resah sambil berdoa.

CKREK

Seorang dokter keluar dari Ruang ICCU itu sambil melepas maskernya.

"Apakah disini ada yang bernama Jihyun?" tanya dokter itu.

Jihyun tampak pucat pasi mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan kemudian dokter meminta Jihyun memasuki ruang ICCU itu bersamanya.

Jihyun mendekati ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan hangat Kyungsoo.

Mulut Kyungsoo bergerak, mencoba untuk berbicara.

Dengan suara lemah, Kyungsoo berbisik. "Saranghae.. Hiduplah... dengan.. bahagia..."

Air mata Jihyun mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia mengangguk yakin, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku berjanji." Bisiknya kemudian tersenyum ceria.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyuman yang mungkin akan dirindukan Jihyun setelah ini. Karena Jihyun bahkan dapat merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang semakin lemah, dan kemudian hilang, diikuti suara monitor kehidupan yang bebunyi menggantung tak terputus.

Mata Jihyun membuka perlahan, Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, dan kemudian ia melihat appanya yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Apa aku ada disurga?" gumamnya.

Pipi Jihyun tertarik kala seseorang menyubitnya gemas. "ANAK NAKAL! KAU PIKIR APPAMU ITU SUDAH MENINGGAL, HUH?" kesal appanya.

Satu kesadaran membuat Jihyun langsung terduduk tegak. Kemudian ia memeluk erat appanya yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan selang infusan yang masih melekat ditangannya.

"Appa kau bangun. Appa ku bangun." Gumam Jihyun. air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya.

Jihyun menengok ke sekeliling dengan pandangan takut. "Kyungsoo oppa eodiga?" tanyanya parau. Matanya melihat Kai, dan Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Jihyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Dilihatnya oppanya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil meihat ke arah lain.

"Jadi.. yang tadi itu bukan mimpi? Kyungsoo-ku sudah tiada?" gumam Jihyun dengan suara bergetar.

Jihyun memeluk kakinya. "Andwae! Andwae! ANDWAE!" gumamnya berkali-kali yang semakin lama menjadi histeris.

Appanya kembali memeluk Jihyun. diikuti dengan pelukan Baekhyun disampingnya.

Setelah Jihyun mulai tenang, Kai berjalan menghampiri Jihyun dan memberikan sebuah _flashdisk._

"Pemberian Kyungsoo." ucap Kai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Jihyun bergegas ke kamarnya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah menyalakan laptop dan memeriksa _flashdisk_ pemberian Kyungsoo. didalamnya ada satu video yang menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan nuansa kamarnya.

" _Sebenarnya aku malu membuat video ini."_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam video.

" _Kau pernah bertanya padaku, kenapa hujan selalu megiringi setiap pertemuan kita. Namun pada saat itu aku tak tahu jawabannya. Tapi sekarang rasanya aku tahu jawabannya."_ Kata Kyungsoo pasti.

" _Karena jauh didalam hatiku, aku selalu berharap hujan datang ketika aku bersamamu. Karena menikmati hujan bersamamu sungguh menyenangkan. Kau lebih indah daripada pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan turun. Lebih dirindukan daripada aroma tanah yang menyeruak ketika hujan turun."_

Setitik air mata jatuh mengenai layar laptop milik Jihyun. Jihyun menyeka air matanya, lalu tersenyum.

Lalu, Kyungsoo dalam video berjalan ke sebuah piano dan memainkannya. Alunan merdu dari tuts piano yang Kyungsoo tekan membuat Jihyun semakin tersenyum getir.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

 _But I would never do you wrong_

 _I've known it from the moment that we met_

 _no doubt in my mind were you belong_

 _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue_

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret_

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

"Babo Kyungsoo." ucap Jihyun setelah Kyungsoo selesai menyanyikan lagu milik Adele itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo dalam video menjadi sendu.

" _Luka takkan kering, selamanya pasti ada, membekas disana."_

" _Aku memilih terluka, karena aku akan memiliki kenangan."_

" _Aku pilih mencintaimu, karena aku mau."_

" _Aku takkan melupakan tentang kita, karena aku tak mau, dan tak bisa."_

" _Sungguh aku tak menyesal mencintaimu. Dan selamanya begitu."_

" _Kumohon jangan sesali kehadiranku."_

" _Dan jangan lemah karena kehilanganku."_

" _Waktu terus berjalan."_

" _Kemarin bukan lagi milik kita."_

" _Dan hari esok juga belum tentu datang."_

" _Jadi... teruslah berjalan. Hiduplah dengan bahagia demi diriku."_

" _Karena aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari sekedar mencinta."_

Dengan begitu, video itupun berakhir.

Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir deras di pipi Jihyun tanpa bisa ditahan. Bahunya berguncang menahan kesedihan. Isakan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya keluar tanpa daya. Jihyun menangis sekeras-kerasnya, menangis tanpa tertahan.

"Untu kali ini saja oppa, biarkan aku menangisi kepergianmu. Setelah itu aku berjanji. Aku berjanji aku akan melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia."

Fin.

Jangan lupa komentnya yoo...


End file.
